clear_midsummer_nightfandomcom-20200215-history
Opening Titles
The opening title sequence of A Clear Midsummer Night is split into two parts, with different musical accompaniments. The first shows scenes as if they were on photo prints. The second is like it, but additionally the scenes appear to be viewed through a zoom lens. Both parts are split into a large number of short clips. This page is still heavily under construction! If you have information on the clips, please feel free to contribute, but put the episode references where information has been added. Clips First clip The first clip shows the sea. It does not feature any characters or layout. Part 1: Photo Prints The first part shows many clips as if they were on photo prints. The clips shown are: # ?? and ?? hug by the water # Wan Qing approaches Jin Fan (?) # Lai Xue embraces Ling Tian (?) by the water # Wan Qing stands next to Jin Fan (?) looking out at ?? # Jin Fan (?) and Wan Qing with their backs to each other # A wedding (?) photo of ?? with Lai Xue and Ling Tian in the foreground, moving closer as if to kiss # Wan Qing sitting looking upset # Jin Fan looking serious # Jin Fan arguing with Wan Qing on a bridge in Paris # Wan Qing (?) looking at something in a shop as Jin Fan (?) walks in # ?? stands at the marina as Jin Fan (?) comes to meet her # ?? happily leans on Xie Chuang's shoulder # Qiao Ji Yun comforts ?? # A luxury yacht zooms past # Jin Fan drives his Audi as scantily-clad ladies dance through the open top # Jin Fan and Wan Qing (split screen) # Ling Tian and Lai Xue (split screen) # Qiao Ji Yun and Xia Zheng Lang (split screen) # Xie Chuang, Wan Qing (?), Wan Yang and Ming Jiao (split screen) # Xie Chuang walks alongside Jin Fan as the latter is questioned by journalists # ?? and ?? walk in front of the Eiffel Tower and ?? does a victory pose # ?? and Wan Qing stand by water and Wan Qing throws something in # ?? and ?? jump off a bridge into the water Part 2: Zoom Lens The second part shows many clips as if they were on photo prints, but with a zoom lens added. The clips shown are: # ?? takes a photograph # Jin Fan zooms in on a photo of Wan Qing from her profile # Chairman Xia # Chairman Qiao # Xie Chuang and Jin Fan (?) laughing together # Wan Qing on a bridge with someone behind # Ge Mei Qiao (?) and Chairman Xia standing up together # Jin Fan giving his business pitch to Madam Xu, as her business partner and Wan Qing look on # ?? steps out # Chairman Qiao and Qiao Jin Fan have an argument and Jin Fan storms out # Wan Qing (?) tries desperately to open a door # Ling Tian and Jin Fan (?) argue at the top of some stairs # Chairman Xia talks to Ling Tian # Jin Fan and ??????? sit at a table # ?? wrestles ?? to a wall, revealing ?? standing behind him # ?? and Chairman Xia (?) discuss business in a car # Jin Fan talks to Ling Tian with his arm around him # ?? and ?? talk in a doorway # Wan Yang threatens to punch someone # Wan Qing tries desperately to open a door # Ling Tian sits at a table while ??, ?? and ?? start to enter the room # ?? gets hit on the head # Jin Fan talks to ?? and his dad in Paris # Jin Fan (?) pushes ?? # Jin Fan (?) is out of breath from running # ?? (unseen) closes a ring box # ?? pushes ?? over # A photo of ??????? falls on the floor and smashes Final clip and transition The final clip, showing ?? (unseen) finishing a mosaic of two Chinese characters, does not feature the zoom lens. After this clip, two figures (presumably Jin Fan and Wan Qing) can be seen silhouetted in the distance as the main logo appears. The episode number then appears in Chinese characters against a black background. Characters The following characters appear in the opening titles: